The security (tracking) of assets (e.g., printers, PCs, servers, site specific electronic devices, ‘embedded’ electronic equipment, and other items) in a system using a security system is traditionally implemented by detecting physical movement of a device beyond a predefined threshold.
However, this approach has problems: each device requires a connected physical sensor. This leads to additional material and installation and maintenance costs for the end user. If the asset tracking devices use RF communications, then the management of the batteries could be perceived as an issue.
Additionally, the health of the network and the network connected devices is currently considered outside the scope of a standard intrusion detection security system.